


Say 'Thank you, Mr Snake.'

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Happy Borthday Snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: It was just a normal day, Deceit thought. Apparently, he was wrong,(The title is an Alpharad reference and really has nothing to do with the fic, but it was funny and inspired me so it stuck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Say 'Thank you, Mr Snake.'

It was a day just like any other. Deceit woke up, exhausted already as he attempted to conjure up any idea of what would be waiting beyond his room today. It could be Remus in the middle of yet another ‘experiment’ which included far too much viscera for Deceit’s liking, or it could be one of the other sides appearing to attempt friendship with him.

He slipped his gloves on and placed his hat upon his head before reaching for the door handle. With a deep, steadying breath, he opened it.

“SURPRISE!”

Deceit physically jumped at the combination of sensations that flooded his senses in such a short amount of time. Both yells and loud bangs reached his ears, the smell of burning tickled his nose, the feeling of paper streamers covered his skin and… well… what he saw was the only thing he could not quantify with a single sentence.

The room outside his own was now the common area, which was new information to him. He’d been there multiple times, sure, but never had he emerged straight into it. The area was also decked out in party decorations; from balloons to confetti, all in either yellow or black. Sitting on the table in front of the sofa were a small pile of indistinguishable objects that seemed to be wrapped in something. And standing in front of him, their faces all smiling in their own unique ways, were his fellow sides.

Patton stood up front, a cake in his hands, the candles lit – which was clearly where the burning smell was coming from, “Quick! Quick! Blow out the candles and make a wish before it’s too late!” Deceit did as he was told without much delay as the moral side pushed the object closer and closer to his face.

He was quickly grabbed by the shoulders and steered towards the sofa by the creativities, who were far too excited for their own good. There was practically no delay between Deceit’s butt hitting the couch cushions and two wrapped gifts being dropped in his lap.

“Open them! Open them!” Remus bounced up and down, containing himself far more than he’d ever done in the past.

“Open them! Open them!” Roman joined in, starting up a chant between the two of them.

“Be quiet and let Deceit have some space.” Logan chastised as he took his seat in the armchair nearby. The twins turned and stared at Logan who adjusted his glasses, “We should wait for Patton and Virgil to join us before having him open the gifts.”

Deceit went to ask a question but Roman cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted across the room, “PATTON! VIRGIL! PRESENT TIME!”

An excited squeak came from the kitchen and Patton skipped into Deceit’s vision, quickly dropping to the floor and crossing his legs in the process. Roman and Remus took a space either side of Deceit on the couch. The cushion behind him dipped and Deceit tipped his head back to see Virgil perching there, turned only slightly towards the rest of them.

Everyone was looking at Deceit expectantly, who dropped his gaze to the gifts in his lap and then back to the others.

“What is happening?” He asked.

Patton laughed, “Oh, c’mon Deceit. No need to wait any longer! Let’s see what you got!”

“No. I am being serious. What is happening here? What is this all for?”

Each side’s face changed into one of confusion.

Roman rested a hand on Deceit’s shoulder, “It… it is your birthday, isn’t it? We don’t have the wrong date, do we?”

“Are you doubting me, Roman?”

“This is not about you, Logan.”

The two began bickering, while Deceit was sat utterly motionless.

Birthday. Did he have a birthday? He’d never had one before. Or at least, hadn’t celebrated one until now. If it was even today.

“Deceit?” Patton’s soft voice silenced the argument going on beside the scaled side.

The sound of droplets hitting something solid startled him. He reached up and felt something wet his gloves. He was… crying?

“You haven’t had a birthday before, have you?” Patton asked, his own eyes beginning to tear up.

“Of course he hasn’t…” Virgil muttered, crossing his arms.

Everyone was quiet and reflective. Well, almost everyone.

“What’s the big deal if you haven’t had one before? You can have one now and it’ll be the best AND worst you’ve had!” Remus said plainly, giggles interlacing his speech.

No one could argue with that.

With cautious movements, Deceit began to unwrap the gifts – almost as though he were worried that it would all be ripped from his grasp at any moment. He allowed a soft snort and laugh to pass through his lips upon opening up one end of the gift. As the day progressed, Deceit got far more used to the idea of his birthday. He stopped fearing that the others would shove him away and tell him to leave at the drop of a hat and allowed himself to enjoy himself.

Later in the day, they all took up their spaces in the living area once again to watch some movies. Deceit was far more comfortable, wrapping himself in the multicoloured plush snakes he’d been gifted, feeling more loved than he had in a long while.


End file.
